


Big Boy

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Kunhang seriously didn't think this through."I seriously didn't think this through," he voices as he sways on top of Yukhei, steadies himself off the man's hard chest. The muscles flex under his palm and when he looks down the large man's thick brows furrow."Think what through?"
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 152





	Big Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's me again agdhg (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! (I proofread myself and English isn't my first language.)  
> 2\. HenCas baby!!!  
> 3\. Another one of my short pwp's <3  
> 4\. College AU, so again don't take the partying too serious from my introverted ass. LMAOO
> 
> Anyway  
> ENJOY!! （✿ ͡◕ ᴗ◕)つ━━✫・*。

Yukhei’s laughter comes out loud and squeaking. If Kunhang had heard it in a random parking lot and had turned around he wouldn’t have believed it came from the man before him, but now… tipsy and having spent at least, he looks at the ceiling and counts, maybe like… four (?) five (?) hours or something, with him, he feels it suits him just right.

“It wasn’t even my intention,” he continues after he takes another sip (not a sip) from the blue cup in his hand, some mix of Vodka and Mountain Dew, with a little bit of orange juice? He doesn’t know. It’s late, the music is loud, he’s tipsy and there is a hot guy in front of him. He doesn’t care. “I was just trying to pass, man,” he exaggerates. The large man seated on the couch besides him laughs out again.

He doesn’t remember the story being this funny, but he enjoys the company and if he can tell anyone about his short journeys in the Chem Lab, he’ll take that over thinking about the two tests he has to cram for. “So he looked at me. Right? And I deadass went: _“Professor!”_ with two vials in my hand, a funnel and the substance over the flame in the flask, _“It’s not what it looks like!!”_

 _“I’m just cramming! I swear!”_ he continues, but the large male is already cackling again, head tilting back and chest heaving at the face he made when he said that it’s not what it looks like.

Kunhang is amused, smiles as he watches Yukhei calm down again. They have been at it for hours now and he appreciates that Yukhei still laughs at his jokes, even after they stopped making sense. Best friend material to be honest. The music is still thumping loudly. He can feel it through his sneakers on the hardwood floor. Fuck, he and the guys are going to have to clean up so much shit tomorrow.

A small lopsided smile plays at Yukhei’s lips. His hair isn’t as neat as it was when he walked in with Mark at the beginning of the party. The sweat of dancing has washed the little gel away and now it’s a bit unruly, makes him look wild. Kunhang likes it better like this and when a large hand comes up to run through it, make it even worse, Kunhang’s eyes linger.

Maybe it’s because he’s drunk, but it’s sexy… Okay he isn’t drunk, he’s tipsy. Still… _Sexy_. He admires Yukhei in a moment of College party at about midnight silence. The large frame, the wide shoulders that sway a bit, the thick brows, wide eyes that are narrowed right now, large hands and long fingers around his can of beer and finally… the plush lips that curl against the edge of said can of beer as he works down another good amount.

He swallows, mouth suddenly dry as Yukhei’s tongue runs between his lips and suddenly Kunhang is aware of how soft they look. “Dude,” he goes, brain to mouth filter gone, “Bro, your lips look amazing.”

He only realizes what he’s said two seconds too late, but it takes Yukhei even longer to process it. The corner of his mouth twitches up first and he giggles in a high deep tone that shouldn’t make Kunhang’s insides warm like this, but does anyway and he replies with; “I know.”

Kunhang’s brain stops working properly for a moment as he stares at Yukhei. Suddenly he’s hot and as the man continues to smile at him in silence, a twinkle in his eyes, Kunhang hears his next words, a question. "Are they soft?"

Something in Yukhei’s eyes flicker and his gaze burns on Kunhang as he sways beside him. His eyes are locked to Kunhang’s own lips before they trail up. “Wanna find out?” he questions instead of answering and those hellish lips purse in a challenge.

Kunhang leans in without a second thought.

They _are_... They are really soft... and Yukhei kisses back. He tastes the beer on the large man’s tongue as it licks over the tip of his before it slips into Kunhang’s mouth, runs over his teeth. A bit of beer from Yukhei’s can spills as Kunhang leans forward, climbs into the larger man his lap and they start making out on the livingroom couch with everyone around.

The music thumps in his ears alongside his heart as he cups Yukhei’s face, hands trailing up to sink in his hair, _soft_. He loves the way the large hands feel on his hips, loves how Yukhei allows his head to be tilt back, allows his lips to be bitten and pulled as his grip tightens on Kunhang. He grinds his hips up and Kunhang kind of hisses, his own hips wiggling in the large lap. Yukhei seems to enjoy that, large hands slipping over his clothed thighs and kneading his taut ass.

He’s probably going to regret this, he thinks when he pulls away, but Yukhei’s eyes open slowly, hooded and dilated as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip and Kunhang’s brain goes, _Nah, you ain’t._ Throws caution to the wind, before he presses a full kiss on Yukhei’s lips and drags the large swaying male of the couch a moment later, makes for his room on the second floor of his fraternity house.

"Do you mind?" he asks out of breath when he’s kicked the door shut behind him, pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. Yukhei watches it go, eyes slowly trailing down Kunhang’s frame before they come up again. He shakes his head just as slow.

"No."

"Fuck," Kunhang curses and pulls at Yukhei’s belt buckle, shoves him back until he falls on the unmade bed. "Why are you so big?" he questions as he rummages for lube and condoms.

Yukhei giggles. A dopey sound that fills the air as his head falls back on the pillow. He's splayed out, feet over the edge of the bed. "I don't know– _Dude_ , the ceiling is spinning."

"Oh crap," Kunhang mumbles and he stumbles over, straddles Yukhei and kisses him. The man's eyes effectively falling shut with the action and he shifts, hums low into the kiss.

"Better?" Kunhang whispers to his lips when he pulls away and Yukhei trails after him. It makes Kunhang's insides bubble. "Sorry, big boy. You're gonna have to wait a few. I have to get ready."

Yukhei’s brows furrow in confusion and then his eyes light up. "Ah- Yeah, yeah,” he nods. “I'm big." Kunhang stares a moment, mouth moving as Yukhei smiles again for no reason. "Big boy," the man mutters, mimics his words.

Kunhang’s insides are on fire as he scrambles to grab his lube again, a mixture of endearment and absolute desire taking over his being. "Yeah... fuck."

Kunhang seriously didn't think this through.

"I seriously didn't think this through," he voices as he sways on top of Yukhei, steadies himself off the man's hard chest. The muscles flex under his palm and when he looks down the large man's thick brows furrow.

"Think what through?"

Kunhang can't stop the laugh that comes up, coos and grabs Yukhei's chin between his thumb and index finger, shakes it a bit. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I got this."

"You got this," Yukhei smiles unprompted and then his face falls serious for a moment, brows furrowed as he nods.

"God," Kunhang mumbles as he pulls away, pours a little too much lube in his hand and curses when it falls onto Yukhei's shirt. Neither of them bats an eye at it. Yukhei absentmindedly following Kunhang's hands as the man reaches back, arches. He moans a bit as he prods at his hole, plays with it before he slips his finger in, happy his special weekly play sessions have not been in fain.

Yukhei's brows furrow again and he shifts to fish his phone out of his pocket as Kunhang whines his hips down, spreads himself open. Just a little more...

Yukhei squints at his phone’s brightness, but doesn't even lower it as he reads whatever is on his screen or... Kunhang _thinks_ he tries to. The man's brows furrow, forehead creasing and he blinks a few times. It makes Kunhang smile.

"He is what–?" Yukhei's phone falls smack on his face and the man jolts as he startles. There is a split second of silence before Kunhang's laughter bursts out into the room. He squeaks on a wheeze as Yukhei groans.

"You big dummy," he teases, grabs the phone and moves it. He leans in, endeared by the way Yukhei chooses to touch his face instead of grabbing his phone. Kunhang kisses his nose, down the side and up to his brows where it must hurt. "Be careful," he murmurs low and he smiles when Yukhei's large hand tangles in his hair, maneuvers his head to press their lips together. "So easily distracted," he purrs when they pull apart and he smiles when Yukhei whines his hips up, the hardness in his jeans pressing.

"You're just sexy," Yukhei slurs easily and Kunhang is the one to groan now. Partly because Yukhei's lower register voice is sexy as fuck and partly because the switch in his personality is giving him whiplash.

"I'm going to ride you like a bull," he replies with grit teeth and Yukhei's brows furrow _again._

"Like the one in that loony tunes cartoon?"

"Oh God- Fuck it!" Kunhang all but screams before crashing his lips on Yukhei's again, hands trailing down in frenzy as the other kisses him back with the same drive. Kunhang rises and backs away just a tad, just enough to undo his button, zipper and yank Yukhei's jeans to his thighs. His skin vibrates when his eyes fall on the imprint of his cock and he hisses when he pulls down the bright red garment to reveal what he's been fantasizing about for the past twenty-ish minutes.

"Oh God," he moans and Yukhei laughs cutely.

Kunhang swears, he _swears_ _it_ on whatever good deity or entity is in this world. He swears that he throws his luck to them when the man laughs out a light. "Told you."

He slips on a condom and pours more lube, coats like his life depends on it, a low groan coming from Yukhei's chest when he grabs the large shaft in both of his hands, jerks enthusiastically.

"You're good at that," Yukhei moans lightly and it makes Kunhang clench, almost makes him vibrate out of his skin as the large man rises slowly, leans onto his elbows. He's forgotten his beer, abandoned on the bedside table and that makes Kunhang happy because the next course of action is to have all of Yukhei inside him.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at," he breathes, shuffles forward. His heart is pounding and he needs to take a few breaths when Yukhei's cock rests on the cleavage of his ass, needs to calm himself down.

Yukhei himself looks up in a mixture of arousal and curiosity, large hands coming to rest on his hips, they rub into the skin, make it tingle and Kunhang appreciates that. It's... nice. "You're pretty," Yukhei says then and it's so random Kunhang pauses, mouth falling slightly agape. _Whiplash._ Yukhei's hands run up his sides a bit and his eyes trail down over Kunhang before going up again. He nods, as if he is agreeing with himself. _He probably is_ , Kunhang thinks. "Yeah," he blinks, "Pretty."

"Fuck, I'm going to ride you until your dick falls off."

“Word?” Yukhei asks, thick brows rising and Kunhang’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he moans. Yukhei’s slightly opens at this, but his jaw fully drops, strains when Kunhang moves to sink onto him. “Oh– _shit.”_

“Oh– God, yes,” Kunhang moans as he slowly sinks down, the slide smooth and messy. He moans in his chest, reaches back and spreads his cheeks to sink down more, take in more and with each new inch he shudders. Shudders as Yukhei groans, starts to throb within him. “Big,” he praises now, “So big,” he mumbles, looks down at Yukhei when he’s filled to the brim. “Such a big boy.”

Yukhei’s hips buck up, twitch and Kunhang, just as desperate as him, whines his own around. Goosebumps erupt over his skin as the cock within him presses against his walls and he grabs onto the large hands on his hips, bounces once, twice.

He sighs, eyes rolling up a bit and for a moment he almost falls back in his half drunken state, but he fidgets his hands, grabs onto Yukhei’s wrists and uses them to hold on. “Oh,” he moans as he starts fucking himself on the large cock, “Oh _fuck_ , yes.”

Yukhei shuffles under him, grip tightening on his hips and Kunhang keens when bliss falls over his face, features softening and head falling back a bit. He looks sexy when he feels good, starts whining his hips up and oddly falls quiet as Kunhang speeds up, but his face says it all. His eyes burn on Kunhang and it feels different, different from the giggling giant on the couch. He groans low and a pleasured and delighted moan falls from Kunhang’s lips when Yukhei’s grip becomes harsher, when he uses the strength in those large arms of his to pull Kunhang onto him, speed up the pace.

Kunhang’s cock twitches, spurts out precum where it is curved against his tight stomach and clenches at the wave of pleasure that washes over him. Yukhei hums, _smiles_ and Kunhang’s brows furrow. “You–“

“I–?” Yukhei asks low, voice vibrating and Kunhang moans out as they start shifting together, as the bed starts creaking. This is a whole new Yukhei… or is it?

“You’re not drunk?” Kunhang asks surprised through pants.

“I am,” Yukhei laughs, but then it falls as his eyes run down Kunhang’s frame, hands kneading flesh. They rest on Kunhang’s own cock, on his flexing abdomen before he continues with, “but not so drunk that I can’t enjoy a good fuck.”

Kunhang moans at the words, at the way Yukhei looks at him. “God, please let me ride you all night.” Yukhei only hums low as a reply and he blinks slow, sweat beginning to gather at the top of his lip.

“I’ll fuck you longer than that if you want.”

You’d think it would get unruly, uncoordinated after a few minutes. The music still thumps in the background, drowns out Kunhang’s moans, but he’s nowhere near coming, brain high off lust, and by the way Yukhei’s face has shifted he can tell:

_Neither of them is drunk anymore._

Kunhang bites his lip as he pants, as Yukhei’s eyes run over him and the small gesture makes the large man smile. “You really are pretty.”

His voice is rougher now and Kunhang hisses as he looks down at him. “And you’re fucking hot.”

“I know.”

It’s said with so much arrogance and Kunhang finds he fucking loves it. He pushes out his cheek with his tongue, smiles and pants before he comes forward to kiss Yukhei again. It’s so much wilder now, their heads moving in tandem as their tongues dance, as Kunhang sucks at Yukhei’s lips, the latter smiling through it.

“Fuck,” Kunhang curses, hands coming up and clasping on Yukhei’s neck, “Fuck, fuck. You’re too good at this,” he moans as they kiss, as they _fuck._

“Yeah?” Yukhei questions low, head nodding once as his brows rise and his hands shift back, knead Kunhang’s ass firmly, smacking it before they wrap around his thighs and guide him down faster, lift him just to thrust into him.

“Oh, yeah,” Kunhang breathes, the words stretching into a moan as he nods. “That feels– good– shit– shit–“ He pushes himself up, keens when Yukhei comes along, hovers with his back a bit off the bed as Kunhang grips his shoulders.

“Just like that,” he moans, “Keep fucking me just like that!” His moans increase in volume and his head falls back as he starts bouncing on Yukhei’s cock. The bed creaks loudly, his hair shifts up with his movements, his thighs _burn_. He can feel Yukhei’s belt buckle smack against his ass as the claps drown out his rapid heartbeat. “Fuck–“ he pitches, “I’m gonna _cum!”_ he screams, brows furrowing and he looks back down at Yukhei who looks back with dark eyes. One of his large hands lets go of his thigh, comes up and grabs Kunhang by the ribs. His breath stutters at it, the stubs of his nails pressing crescents in Yukhei’s nape.

“Cum then,” Yukhei simply replies, frame shifting up and Kunhang’s mouth falls open as the man thrusts in long and deep, bends the smaller his knees as he comes up. He holds Kunhang as if he weighs nothing, drags him down with so much ease it makes his head spin. His toes curl in the sheets and as he watches Yukhei, vision blurry and bouncing with each brutal thrust, he cums. He shudders, ropes of white, exploding out over his chest as he moans brokenly, abdomen flexing and clenches around the cock that continues to move within him.

He moans deeply and it breaks into pants as his hands let go, fall onto the sheets. Yukhei lifts him once more, pulls his legs from beneath him and the strain in them subsides as his back hits the bed. He shudders again as his orgasm sets in, large hands guiding his legs up, up and over hard shoulders.

“Sorry,” comes the deep voice and when Kunhang looks up through a haze he sees those dark eyes, sees a tongue lick those pretty plush lips. “I was serious about the fucking you all night bit, pretty.”

Kunhang squeaks a laugh as he’s bent in half, moans in overstimulation when Yukhei thrusts in deeply again, pace not decreasing from a few seconds ago. His moans increase again, the bed creaks again and he laughs a whine, knuckles whitening from where he is gripping the sheets.

Yukhei licks into his mouth, hungry and impatient and Kunhang keens when they part, whispers some of his last coherent words of the night.

“Such a big boy.”

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> They end up together <3


End file.
